Peace
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Cocoa has a spiritual experience...


[A/N: Small story here, one shot, first one into the Gochuumon world! Hope you like! =D]

Cocoa sat on a hall nearby where she lived. It was a nice change from being in the Rabbit household, instead of the hustle and bustle she had been used to, she was having some time off work. So she chose a small green hill nearby where the town was.

She looked to the town from where she was, it looked quiet, it was 04:55am to be honest but that was when Cocoa preferred it. Quiet and most of all? Peaceful. The wind played with her peace coloured hair, her off work look this time was vastly different from what she had been wearing. She had shorts on that reached to the knees, a dress that looked like it came from the times of the Geisha. Her famous hair-clip in its normal place but this time it was coloured slightly differently: light green instead of the dark green outer leaf and a soft yellow/peach colour on the inner leaf.

Purple crossed with Blue eyes picked up a couple of white birds heading from the town to the left, this spot always reminded her of a friend of her's she had when she was little. No, it wasn't anyone her current friends knew, not by a long shot. She sighed onto the cool yet warm summer breeze that smelt almost like dew from a farm, Cocoa looked to the skies above herself next, it had been quite awhile since she moved to the town...But she liked it here...Somewhat.

Her lips curled into a soft smile as she shut her eyes. Listening to the wind and soft noises from the town were almost...Second nature to her. Meditation, granted Cocoa wasn't really the best at it, but she gave it a shot seriously lately...She found that, besides winding Chino up about being her "older sister", even though Chino had never had one, she still wanted to put a smile on the blue haired girl's face. The more Cocoa meditated, the more she found herself getting closer to Chino...She didn't know how...But she did.

Cocoa felt her body and mind separating at this point. Her body was almost acting on its own; breathing on its own, moving on its own, heck even thinking on its own (to stay still that is). She felt her mind being almost... allowed to go beyond what she knew about mind and body. It was difficult for Cocoa to think about it, let alone describe it to herself. She felt her body relax as her body on its own (literally) slowly laid on the floor. Soft grass beneath her, it wasn't the hurtfulness of harsh rough grass, it was smooth and almost...inviting in a way.

"Cocoa"

Cocoa opened her eyes slowly, it wasn't her bodies eyes that were attached to her skull though...It was almost...Surreal. "Wh...Where am I?" She whispered. Again, it was without using her actual voice-box. She spoke as though she was thinking. That was apart of how...Delicate yet tranquil it was.

"Shhh...Don't say anything...Just follow me"

Cocoa turned her gaze to an individual who was standing against a bamboo tree. The girl turned and began to walk through more trees, Cocoa followed along behind her. The trees were more...Glowing. It was as if the tree's themselves where speaking to her, making her feel...As at peace as is possible for a person who hasn't crossed over to the spiritual world. As the pair walked through more and more trees, everything seemed to be getting brighter. Cocoa eventually stopped and rubbed her eyes, again it was more surreal then it was real. The girl turned and stopped herself.

The girl walked up to Cocoa, putting her hands on Cocoa's outstretched ones. "Trust me. We are nearly there" Somehow, the girl's calm and gentle-tone set Cocoa at ease. After Cocoa nodded, hands intertwined, the two girls walked into a clearing.

The clearing had a lake that was glowing itself with an abnormally light sky blue glow, soft crystal clear water etched around the lake. No fish or anything, just pure water. The whole area was so...Beautiful.

If it hadn't been for the other person with her, Cocoa would have fallen into the realm of sleep. Finally, after looking out at the clearing, the girl looked at her. "You've been wondering who I am right?" Cocoa nodded. "Yes" The girl slowly lent to Cocoa's right ear. "I'm you. From the past" Cocoa's mouth opened as she looked at her. "Wh...?" Young Cocoa giggled. "Yeah. Its hard to believe right? I also embody your spirit...Which is a rather hard load to carry. 'Specially now I've made myself obvious to you again" Cocoa nodded slowly. "I can imagine..."

Young Cocoa walked forwards and knelt by the lake. She scooped some water in her right hand and let it flow gently out again. "This is the first place I'll take you when your life is up" Cocoa tilted her head. "I'm not dieing yet!" Young Cocoa giggled again. "No, I know you're not! I'm just saying, that this, is the first place you will come to..." Cocoa nodded slowly. "It can also be the, only, place you come to as well...If you want that" Cocoa walked slowly and stood next to her younger self. "Mother nature..." She breathed out. "Yeah" The Younger version of herself whispered.

"I wish I didn't have to go back..." Cocoa whispered which made the younger version of herself look at her. "I know...Its time to get back to the household..." Cocoa blinked. "Why?" Her past self giggled. "Well, for one you have several grasshoppers on your legs. Second, Chino is going to mad if you don't get back soon...Something about not being able to find Tippy?" Cocoa began to laugh as did her younger self, both girls sounded identical, yet, the pair of them heard a slight sound difference in their tones. "You can come here anytime" Cocoa smiled at herself from years gone by. "I'll be here"

Cocoa waved. "Alrighty! Cya myself!" The pair giggled again. "How about you call me...Young Cocoa and I call you Old Cocoa?" The young one held her stomach in laughter when Cocoa went red with embarrassment. "I'm not, THAT, old yet!" After a few minutes of arguing the pair came up with alternatives for the other.

As Cocoa felt herself come back to reality she smiled as she felt her past self's hand in her's. "I'm your guide. No matter what. No matter where. No matter when...I'll always be here for you. You can believe that" Cocoa smiled. "And you are my true friend. Same rules back"

[Time: 6:07am]

Cocoa slowly opened her eyes. Her whole body was refreshed, nothing felt like it was run down, not even her fingers. She slowly sat up. "Thank you...Peach" She smiled at the sky above her as she got to her feet. A little wobbly, because of her legs feeling almost...Not her's...It was rather hard for even Cocoa to describe. She dusted herself off, after placing the grasshoppers into small neat bushes, and made her way to the Rabbit house.

[The Rabbit house, Time: 7:55am]

"Where is she!?" Chino almost shouted. Rize made her a coffee as she stomped around the cafe'. "I've looked EVERYWHERE for Tippy! If Cocoa doesn't get back I'll have to-" The door chimed so Rize and Chino looked to the shop door.

Chino was in front of Cocoa in a shot. "Cocoa! Hands up!" Cocoa, rather then being irritated (like what Rize thought), she smiled at her. Confusing the pair of them. "If you want to find Tippy, you should get back to your bedroom. I left him in there when I was cleaning up the cafe this morning"

Rize smiled. "So it was you this morning then?" Cocoa nodded. "Yep. Now, we're opening soon, right?" Chino nodded as she raced upstairs, hiding a blush on her face. "So Cocoa" Cocoa looked to Rize. "Yeah?" Rize pointed her gun at her.

"Hands up!" Cocoa rose her hands in an instant. "I surrender!" Rize chuckled as she put the gun away. "Alright, alright. Seriously though, what happened while you were out?" Cocoa smiled again and began to put the menu's out on the desks. "A small place. A place I like to call home" Rize nodded slowly. "Okay then...How did you know Chino wanted to find Tippy?"

Cocoa shrugged her shoulders. "A hunch" Rize looked to the door off the cafe as, from out of no-where again, Chino had turned the sign around from Closed to Open. Cocoa looked at Chino as she did her. "You know what Chino?" Chino shook her head. "No what?" Cocoa giggled. "You have one more thing to learn I think" Chino tilted her head to the right. "What's that?" Cocoa stopped giggling. "How to be..." Rize and Chino went tense, waiting to hear yet ANOTHER word from Cocoa which would upset things.

"At..." Rize and Chino suddenly were in clouds of both curiosity and confusion. Did Cocoa mean what they thought she? Cocoa smiled again, this time an unknown smile...Or a smile they weren't used to from her:

"Peace"


End file.
